This invention generally relates to aerodynamic discs and in particular to a throwable toy to be used by humans in throwing games with animals, particularly dogs.
Throwable toys resembling inverted platters, saucers, or discs have enjoyed great popularity as recreational items for use in throwing games and contests. In a typical embodiment the throwable toy is made of plastic material in a circular configuration with a rim portion located at its periphery, the rim portion being relatively thick in comparison to the remaining portions of the implement. various materials may be used, such as flexible but durable plastic. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,269, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In a conventional inverted platter orientation, the rim curves downwardly from the toy body giving the implement a shape which approximates that of an airfoil when viewed in side elevation. Such a toy, for example, has been marketed under the trademark "FRISBEE" by the Wham-O-Corp. of San Gabriel, California the assignee of U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,122 issued Apr. 3, 1973.
In throwing games, the toy is typically grasped with the thumb of one hand on the convex side of the saucer and with one or more of the fingers of the same hand on the concave side. Throwing is accomplished with a wrist snapping and/or arm snapping motion wherein the thrower assumes a stance approximately at a right angle to the intended target and retracts his arm across his body. By uncoiling his arm and/or snapping his wrist, momentum and spin is imparted from the user to the saucer to cause it to fly or glide toward another participant in a game or in some cases toward an inanimate target. The intricacies of the flight path from the thrower depend at least in part on the thrower's skill in selecting speed and spin, and the desired release point and the angle of the saucer relative to the ground when it is released.
One appeal of such a toy resides in the fact that it exhibits definite aerodynamic characteristics. This means that an experienced user can cause the thrown or sailed object to do in-flight maneuvers of various kinds. Such toys can also be caused to glide over substantial distances, and are relatively easy to master, further factors contributing to their popularity as an article of recreation.
Many dog trainers and breeders believe a healthy and beneficial exercise for a dog is retrieving. Not only that, but both dogs and their owners appear to greatly enjoy "playing fetch." The most common image of this mutually pleasurable game is the dog furiously and happily racing after a thrown stick or a rubber ball. Using a flying disc as described above enhances this game, adding a new and exciting dimension to the ancient game between Man and his "Best Friend", since the disc is also catchable in flight by a well trained and skilled pet.
However, unlike Man, a dog, like many other animals, lacks the opposable thumb of primates, e.g., mankind, which allows for easy grasping of materials. As a result, animals without opposable thumbs, e.g., dogs and cats, usually carry items by grasping them between their jaws. In most situations, this method of grasping is adequate. However, due to the configuration of conventional flying discs, when the disc is lying stationary, flat and upon the ground, i.e., with is underside facing downwardly, it is difficult for the animal to pick up the disc because of the flat surface which is presented. Such fact greatly lessens the enjoyment of the game if the thrower has to retrieve it himself, and can tend to frustrate the pet.
If the disc lands with its underside facing upwardly, a dog can grip the disc with his teeth. However, a more typical landing is for the disc to land with it underside down.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,083 seeks to address such "grip" problem by adding a relatively substantial bone-like structure attached to the top of the disc as a handle. Such a design increases drag and air friction resulting in poorer flight characteristics.